The Thing About Roadtrips
by WeCallHimHenry
Summary: <html><head></head>Poorly stocked libraries, missing librarians, last-minute roadtrips and an awkward friendship. What's an Edd to do? EddxOC, sorry for the poor summary.</html>


Thanks for checking out my second fanfiction. This one was actually preread by a friend of mine so hopefully it doesn't feel as akward as Sometime Around Midnight. There's also more dialouge in this one... Anyways, just so you know, '-' means thought and "-" means speech. I'm still not quite sure how I want Edd's hair to look... Oh, and just FYI, this is a two-shot. Still not sure if I want to do a series of one/two-shots and drabbles or actually write out a whole story... I'm taking it into consideration. If you are still reading this, please review/ point out any errors. Help would be appreciated! Now onto the story...

Ed Edd n Eddy belong to D. Antonucci, not me.

* * *

><p>Edd sighed in agitation as he rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his headache. At the moment, it was only him in the small library, the librarian having excused herself, saying that she had "forgot something at home, deary." That was ten minutes ago, and Edd hadn't had much luck in locating decent studying material. "Surely there must be something suitable here..." Edd muttered under his breath, scanning the book titles for the umpteenth time while lightly tugging on the corner of the light brown plaid cardigan he wore over a simple dress shirt. Edd had hoped to find some new material for his research paper in AP Biology, but his efforts have so far been proven futile, and 30 minutes of searching was starting to take its toll on him. 'How can a public library have absolutely <em>nothing<em>relevant to high school biology?' The smart Ed was so absorbed in his search, that he had failed to notice the jingling of bells coming from above the door, announcing the entrance of another person in the library.

…

"BOO!"  
>Edd jumped as he was grabbed at from behind, his hands quickly gripping onto the edge of his beanie as he was wide-eyed and scared breathless. Gasping, Edd spun around to see a giggling Addie, wearing her usual skinny jeans and converses, with a dark blue winter coat lined with brown faux fur around the hood. "Addie! You know better than to sneak up on someone like that!" Edd scolded, picking up a couple of books that he had dropped in his shock. Addie grinned cheekily as she readjusted the neon green backpack slung over her shoulder, not looking apologetic one bit. "Sorry, but it was a perfect opening! I don't get to see you much outside of school after all," She pointed out, finishing the sentence with a slight smirk. Edd became unsure of himself at that statement, struggling for words. "Yes, well… we are in a public facility of knowledge-" "A library." "-and you need to respect other patrons by keeping your volume at a suitable indoor level," Edd whispered, looking quite serious. Addie merely arched an eyebrow before taking a look around at their surroundings.<p>

"…Double D?"  
>"Yes Addie?"<br>"…We're the only ones here."  
>"…So I've noticed."<p>

This realization caused Edd to take a step back, slightly blushing. He avoided Addie's eyes, deciding that there was something exceedingly interesting about the way his dark purple slacks partially obscured his tennis shoes. 'Curse these adolescent hormones…'

Addie chose to not pay much attention to the brainy Ed and started to search for the librarian. "Hey Gladys!" Addie shouted, checking around the book shelves and around the corner into the back room for the elderly woman. "Huh… I guess she really isn't here…" Addie mused, tucking a stray curl of red hair behind her ear.

Edd cleared his throat, attempting to get his mind back on track. "So… What brings you to this establishment, Addie?" "Hm? Oh, I come here all the time. I was just returning a few books," she replied, swinging her back pack off her shoulder and unzipping it, pulling out a few books. Edd tilted his head to the side, trying to read the bindings. "Graceling, The Tempest… _Night Pleasures_*?" Now it was Addie's turn to blush. "um… guilty pleasure… DON'T JUDGE ME." She explained, rushing the last part as she scurried over to the 'return books here' spout. Addie spent an unusually long time zipping her bag up and replacing it back on her shoulder, then straightening out her coat, a light blush still evident on her cheeks. "Anyways…" Addie began, trying to fight off her awkward embarrassment. "… What are you doing here Double D? Research?"

Edd was quick to respond, comforted with his new knowledge that he wasn't the only one that ever felt embarrassed in their awkward friendship. "Yes! I am searching for new research materials for my paper in AP Biology. I had already read all of the books at school and was hoping to acquire something here, but alas… my efforts have yet to bear fruit." With this assertion, Edd looked towards the library shelves forlornly, shelves which held "How To Raise Your Child _Right_" books and large children books on animals. "Not a very wide selection available here… not much of a selection at all, really…"

Addie looked off into the distance, chewing her lower lip slightly as she thought. "Er… have you tried the internet?" Edd frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowing as he attempted to put his feelings into words that the girl might understand. "I prefer the written word compared to the world wide web… It's much more reliable… and personal, I suppose?" Addie snapped out of her reverie, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, I understand what you're getting at. That's why I refuse to switch over to Nooks unlike most other bookworms at school. Aesthetics, ya know?" The corner of Edd's mouth quirked up in slight amusement. "I'm not sure that's the correct word for that statement, but yes, I do understand." Edd casted a quick glance at the bookshelf containing all the biology books that the small library had to offer before emitting a sigh.

The thoughtful look returned to Addie's face once more. But before Edd could question it, a bustling came from near the door. There was a small figure wearing a tan dress and a dark purple sweater, its face obscured by the pile of books it held in its arms. "… Gladys?" Addie questioned, a slightly worried tone in her usually care-free voice. The face of an elderly woman appeared around the towering books, her glasses askew and gray hair falling out of her bun as brown eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! Hello, Addie dear. How are you today?" Addie merely smiled lightly before replying "I'm fine, thanks. What's up with all the books?" 'Gladys' was about to respond before she started readjusting her arms, attempting to prevent the books from falling. Edd simply stepped forward, taking some of the load and setting the books on the counter, lightening the librarian's load. "Thank you Hun. You're such a nice young man, you don't see many like you know a days…" Gladys trailed off before remembering that Addie had asked her a question. "Ah yes, there was a large amount of books that needed rebounding. And we're not the richest library out there, as you know. So I took a majority of them home last week to rebind them myself… Now Addie, darling, if you would help me, I've got another load in my car…" With that inquisition, Addie and Edd both walked off to help the small woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time skip!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After helping Addie retrieve the books from the backseat of Gladys's car and returning the books to their proper designations, Edd was about to go home, giving up on his hopeless quest. He was half way through buttoning his puffy orange coat when Addie walked into the back room, the thoughtful look from before having returned to her face.

"Hey… Edd?"  
>Edd paused from his task of buttoning, looking up at Addie instead.<br>"Yes Addie?"  
>"What is tomorrow?"<br>Edd blinked a couple of times. Was that seriously what she had been thinking so deeply about this entire time?  
>"Um… tomorrow's November twenty-"<br>"Ugh, no, I meant what day of the week is tomorrow?"  
>"Addie… today's Friday, therefore…"<p>

This news brightened Addie up considerably, as she smiled while snapping her fingers. "So tomorrow's Saturday, so there's no school! Great!" Addie continued to smile as she placed on of her hands on her hip, the other hand pointing at the Ed's chest. She looked ready to declare something of mass importance (to her, at least.) The look she had was enough to make Edd worry. For himself.

'Oh no, this can't be good…'  
>"We're going on a road trip!"<br>'…Called it…'

Addie merely laughed as she walked towards the back door of the library, not paying attention to the feeble protests of her (now unbelievably nervous) friend. Opening the door, she spun around to face Edd once more. "Pick you up tomorrow morning Edd! Ciao!" Addie shouted, slamming the door close behind her. Edd looked at the spot where the girl was only a second ago. "…Please respect public property…" was all Edd had managed to say before he started to massage his temples once more, his headache from before having returned once again.

'…_Why do I get the feeling of inexorable doom?_'

* * *

><p>*<span>Graceling<span> by Kristen Cashore, The Tempest by William Shakespeare, and Night Pleasures by Sherrilyn Kenyon


End file.
